Supernatural Unnatural
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: IN HIATUS - EDITTING AND REWRITTING - SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE
1. Main character information & bio

**_Name:_ First -** Alexandrina _(pronounced: ah leks an DREE nah; Origin: Greek; Meaning: Defending Men)_ **Middle -** Kira _(pronounced: KEER ah; Origin: Gaelic; Meaning: Dark)_ **Last -** Raka _(Pronounced: rah kah; Origin: Sanskrit; Meaning: Moon at Full Glory);_ _**!(Fiona is also part of her middle name)!**_

**_Nicknames:_** She goes by Alex and hates when called anything other than Alex or Kira, though her friend(s) call her Alexandrie _(pronounced: ah leks ON dree)_ to make her mad

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Age:**_ 22

_**DOB:**_ Feb. 23rd

**_Nationality:_** Italian; Portuguese; Irish; tiny bit of Native American; Latin

**_Language She Speaks:_** American of course; Italian; Portuguese; Irish (me: well the accent and stuff); Latin; Native American (me; their ways basically like understanding animals and nature); Russian; Japanese; Spanish; Greek; Romanian; Hieroglyphics; Chinese; French; Dutch; German; Spanish _(European)_; Spanish _(Latin American)_; Portuguese _(Brazilian)_; Danish; Finnish; Icelandic; Swedish; Norwegian; Polish; Croatian; Hungarian; Czech; Bulgarian; Serbian _(Latin)_; Welsh; Slovenian; sign language

**_Appearance:_** Straight layered dark brown hair that is so dark it is basically black, hair goes a tiny bit past her shoulders in the back; hair is almost always pinned up in the back but the front is let out and hangs at her shoulders; Right eye is a gray blue while the left is ice blue (me: I know weird) Alex doesn't like people to see her left eye so she keeps it hidden behind her hair; if you piss Alex off you'll know because her eyes will turn wolf like; Alex is tall for a girl standing at about 5'8", and has a normal girl hunter body

**_Clothes:_** will not wear anything that's girlie (me: has to deal with her past); usually wears baggy clothing and always has a hoodie of some sort on; for shoes she wears either converse, skater shoes, or combat boots; Alex ALWAYS wears a silver pentacle, bronze dog tag that used to be her older brothers, black ribbon chocker with a Celtic sword charm that her dad gave her; black wrist band digital watch on left wrist; midnight blue wrist band with black wolf on right wrist; dark colored bangles on both wrists; a silver hands, heart and crown ring on her right ring finger that she got from her older sister; silver crescent moon and red jewel star ring on her right index finger that she got from her little brother; gold Celtic knot ring on gold chain that her father gave her because it was her real mothers; black, midnight blue and blood red braided anklet from her little sister; she also has her ears pierced four times in each ear, wear small hoops if any earrings at all; black fingerless glove on right hand; and a few other pieces of jewelry that she'll NEVER take offs

**_Scars/birthmarks/tattoos:_** FIND OUT LATER!!!!!

**_Relatives:_** Mom, Katara, deceased; Dad, Cole, deceased; Step Mom, Roni, deceased; Step Dad, Aaron, deceased; Older Sister, Marie, deceased; Older Brother, Jayson, alive; Twin Sister, Melanie, unknown; Adopted Little Brother, Ace, deceased; Adopted Little Sister, Natalie, deceased; Brother-in-law, Jackson, alive; Niece by Marie, Jade, alive; Nephew by Marie, Andros, alive; Sister-in-law, (me: still thinking of name), alive; Nephew by Jay, Lex, alive; Niece by Jay, Abby, alive

**_Occupation:_ **photographer/journalist, because of this she doesn't use fake i.d.s and just tells people that she is working on a article, but it's just a cover for the fact that's she's a demon/spirit hunter

**_Hobbies/Likes:_** demon hunting; hanging with Lex and Abby; running and being free; drawing; writing; singing but only to herself, Abby, and/or Lex; her daggers, sais, other blades, and gun; wolves; foxes; hawks; eagles; white tigers; bangle tigers; panthers; owls; lions; horses; cars; computers; reading; listening to most music, except rap, some country, some hip hop, and singers/bands like Brittney Spears, Jessica Simpson, Paris Hilton, Justin Timberlake, etc.

**_Where She Lives:_** wherever the hunting takes her

**_Personality:_** a bit of a lone wolf, but only because of her past; sarcastic but knows limits; wise and mature since she had to grow up faster than most kids; has a calm temper that doesn't go off unless you mess with her family or friends or seriously piss her off; blunt and to the point; kind to kids and people she trusts; optimistic but has her moments of doubt; doesn't like to cry in front of people

**_Disabilities:_ **she lost to muc blood once causing her to have problems breathing when she pushes herself to hard, and sometimes it causes her to cough up blood. Although it has only gotten that bad a few times not counting when Roni and Aaron were still alive.

**_History:_** Jordin or as I call her Kitty, my sister not by blood but soul and spirit and I hunt together. We meant when I was about 10 and she was 13, she had been walking home from the library when she was attacked by a demon. I had been walking around when I heard her, so I went to help. After we vanquished it, I asked her why she knew so much about the demon and why she hadn't been freaked out. She said it was because she was a white lighter and a witch, I then explained about me. Not much to tell there… yeah right…I'm many things let's see but I do warn you this is a long list. I'm a Loup Garoux, a person that can change into a wolf, like a lycan (aka a werewolf) silver does effect me I can touch it as long as it's not in my blood, it's not that way with any other Loup Garoux others can't even touch it, but for some reason I can, fire also effects Loup Garouxs, but unlike a lycan you are either born one or your not, you cannot be changed into one. The Loup Garoux is from my mom's side, also from my mom's side, I'm a witch. My witch abilities that I have are those of photographic memory, mediumship, premonition, precognition, empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, levitation, molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, conjuration, sensing, superhuman reflexes, wolf senses, night vision, pyrokinesis, ability to make and control water/ice, and just plain being able to cast spells, etc. Then there is my dad's side of the family, which is a long line of hunters. My dad's family line has always hunted supernatural, but they had different ways than most hunters. You see they believed that even if someone was said to be bad, that they could become good. Kitty and I also found out that her parents knew my dad, because he had saved them from a demon once. Unlike Kitty who was an only child, I have or used to have a big family. But that changed all because of demons. My mom, Katara, died when I was 2 years old, she was drowned. I was the one that found her faced down in the water, I was little and didn't really understand the fact of if this was to happen get an adult. As soon I as I saw her I thought I was all a joke, but when I touched her shoulder and she flipped over I knew it wasn't, her eyes were wide open staring at me with a look of terror and fear. One would think that I wouldn't remember this that well, but I do perfectly, because of my power of photographic memory, since I can remember I've had nightmares of that day. My dad, Cole, taught all of us kids how to fight and hunt, one thing he forgot to tell us though, was how to defend ourselves against Roni. Roni was the slut my dad married when I was about five, it was after my older sister, Marie went to a boarding school in London, England. I guess my dad figured we needed a mom figure in our lives. None of us like Roni and she hated us, but only because when my dad wasn't on a hunt he gave most of his attention to us, instead of her. The only thing Roni ever did for us was hit us, and she is also the reason why my dad is now dead. We found out one day that she was cheating on him with this prick, Aaron, and if it wasn't bad enough that they had to kill my dad, they had to get married to each other. So not only did we get beat by Roni but also Aaron, Roni was bitcher but Aaron had more strength. No matter how bad it got or how bad Jay's and mines condition got, we always stuck up for our three younger siblings. You might be asking where's Marie? Well, she was in London at her boarding school, not knowing that any of this was happening. Or you might want to know who are the younger siblings? Besides Jay, Marie, and I, there was my younger twin sister, Melanie, our adopted little brother, Ace, and lastly our adopted little sister, Natalie. They hardly ever got hit, it was mostly Jay and I. That changed one day, when we decided we had enough with them. We found out that they had gotten someone from Aaron's pack, yes Aaron was a Loup Garoux. They got someone to kidnap Natalie, we didn't see her again, until we found her dead body that is. We were going to runaway, and Jay had already orbed Melanie and Ace to Marie's house. Jay and I weren't so lucky though, a minute after he orbed out, Roni and Aaron walked through the door. It wasn't fun and they REALLY hated when I wouldn't tell them where everyone was. Let's say if Jay had shown up a few minutes later, I would be dead. Jay ended up killing them or well he used the power of his familiar, Lux lucis Phoenix, aka Light Phoenix. After that Jay orbed me to Marie's and they both healed me and did something to counter act what Roni and Aaron did. After that everything seem like it was finally ok again, but then demons happened again. They attacked Ace, Melanie, and I when Jay and Marie weren't with us. That was also the day Melanie betrayed us, the day she was turned evil. No she wasn't possessed or anything, I guess her mind just snapped and she couldn't take anymore. The demons that attacked us did do something to her, which I still haven't figured out, then they kidnapped her. Jay and Marie found Ace and I in time to heal me, but Ace was too badly injured and wasn't breathing any more. Demons came back to wreak my life even more, when they tried killed Jay, we were on a hunt, what we thought was a spirit ended up being a demon. Gee do they not like me or what, I mean kill a few demons and you got half the underworld after you. Jay was hurt badly in order to protect me, but somehow I healed him, I don't know how but I did. He know lives with his wife and son, oh and they're also going to have a daughter in about 7-8 months. The attacks didn't stop there, they went on. Marie was killed by a fear demon or as some call them a darkness demon. Police marked it as a suicide, but I knew better. That was her worst fear, her killing herself and leaving all her family or what was let of it. A first it just seemed like she was depressed for some reason, I didn't think much of it since it was around the time our dad had died. By the time I pieced it together it was to late. Other than me and Jay she left her husband, Jackson, her son, Andros and daughter, Jade.

**_Powers:_** Loup Garoux like her real mother was; because of her being a Loup Garoux she can heal herself, except for silver and most fire wounds although it takes a lot of her strength; telekinesis; superhuman reflexes; wolf senses and speed; night vision; astral projection; empathy; some medium ship; premonition; telepathy; precognition; witch (me: can cast spells etc.); photographic memory; and more

**_Familiars:_** jet black alpha male wolf named Dark; his mate a whitish silver alpha female wolf named Artic; their brown, black, and tan female pup Ayame, and male pup Wolfy

* * *

**_Name:_ First -** Jordin _(pronounced: JOR din; Origin: Hebrew; Meaning: Descend or flow down)_ **Middle -** Yurara _(Origin: Japanese)_ **Last -** Chidori _(Origin: Japanese)_

**_Nickname:_** Chidori or Kitty, mostly Alex calls her Kitty

**_Gender:_** Female

**_Age:_** 26 and a half

**_DOB:_** December 29th

**_Nationality:_** American

**_Languages She Speaks:_** American of course; some Latin; Japanese; Spanish; sign language; German; some Italian; some Portuguese; some Greek

**_Appearance:_** Stands at 5'6" and is skinny not super model skinny but normal. blonde hair that is to her middle back with died purple streaks throughout it, usually wears a bandana and if not it's up in a ponytail or messy bun. Has bluish-green eye

**_Clothing:_** her style is a girlie punk/rock. loves to wear ACDC and Pirates of the Caribbean stuff; always wears a pentacle that has her birthstone in the middle

**_Scars/Birthmarks/Tattoos:_** has a butterfly tattoo on her lower back and others

**_Relatives:_** Mom, Claire, alive; Dad, Dan, alive

**_Occupation:_** hunter; therapist

**_Hobbies/Likes:_ **hunting; drawing; listening to classic rock and other music but mostly bands like ACDC and Metallica; photography; cats of all kinds; most birds; her staff and sword; dancing

**_Where She Lives:_** hometown is Willows, but is always moving around because of hunting

**_Personality:_** kind but sarcastic; hyper mostly to annoy people; trustworthy; caring

**_Disabilities:_** none

**_History:_** Both her parents are still alive. Jordin met Alex at age 13, Alex helped her out when Jordin had a run with a demon; Alex had just turned 11at the time. After that Alex and her became close friends, Jordin didn't find out Roni and Aaron hitting her until after they were dead, and even now she doesn't know the whole story. Alex would go over to her house when she knew her siblings weren't going to be there and she didn't want to be around Roni and Aaron. Jordin always thought of Alex as a little sister since she was an only child. Jordin always knew about the supernatural, and had found out from her parents since they told her about the time a guy had saved them from a demon, the hunter had ended up being Cole, Alex's dad.

**_Powers:_** half white-lighter and half fairy. White-lighter half - she can orb, heal others, and sense when her charges are in danger or hurt; but when it comes to dark-lighters she has to be careful, because getting shot with a dark-lighters arrow is very deadly for her since she can't heal herself; Fairy half - she can levitate, turn into a small and big version of a fairy like her outfit, hair, etc. changes

**_Familiars:_** gray and black, female cat named Mist

* * *

**_Name:_** **First -** Samuel _(pronounced: SAM yool; Origin: Hebrew; Meaning: His name is good);_ **Last -** Winchester 

**_Nicknames:_** Sam and Dean calls him Sammy to make him mad

**_Gender:_** Male

**_Age:_** 24

**_DOB:_** May 2nd

**_Nationality:_** American

**_Languages He Speaks:_** American of course; Latin

**_Appearance:_** Sam is tall, but most certainly not to be called lanky. Though he is slightly muscular, there are definitely others that are built sturdier than the youngest Winchester. He makes his brother Dean look short, which really is no easy task, and is rather leaner then his older brother. He stands at a total of six feet and three inches, and weighs in around 170 pounds depending on the day. His hair is a natural dark brown, and his eyes match with a lighter shade pf hazel. He tries to shave as often as he can, but sometimes Sam just gets the gruffy sort of look to him -- it's okay, he pulls it off well. All in all, Sam is a pretty good-looking guy.

**_Scars/Birthmarks/Tattoos:_** none

**_Relatives:_** Mom, Mary, deceased; Dad, John, deceased; Older Brother, Dean, alive

**_Occupation:_** Spirit Hunter, I guess you could call it. Sam would consider himself a student, though he's in between school. To tell the truth, he's in his father and brother's business and now hunts spirits, so the former really is the truth.

**_Education:_** Sam Graduated high school and then continued with post-secondary education rather than follow his brother and help their father hunt down spirits, demons, etc. He went to Stanford on full scholarships and graduated with a bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice. He was bound for law school when the family business interrupted his life once more.

**_Tell us something we don't know:_** Sam has the nervous habit of chewing his fingernails, though he's been trying his hardest to quit it. His fingernails have never grown past his fingertips, though. Also, when he's been sitting for a long time, or when he's nervously waiting for something, his knees will start to bounce. It's more common for his right knee to start shaking uncontrollably.

**_History:_** When Sam was just barely six months old, tragedy struck the Winchester family. Some supernatural entity, later revealed to be a demon of some sort, attacked and killed his and Dean's mother right in Sam's nursery. Too young to even remember the whole ordeal, Sam didn't become as passionate as his father and older brother were in finding and destroying whatever had killed his mother, along with various other spirits and demons along the way. John Winchester ordered Dean to take his little brother out of the house, and became obsessed with the idea of finding out just what had happened to his poor wife.

A great deal of time passed, time spent "hunting" as their family called it, during which both Sam and Dean became pretty much experts on hunting and dealing with supernatural beings. They were trained to be deal dealers to spirits, and eventually Sam just wanted to give all of that up. He really had no memory of his mother, nor the night that she was killed, and though he was sympathetic with his brother and father, he really didn't have it in him to continue that sort of life. Though one of the hardest points in his life he'll admit it, he disconnected himself from his family completely and decided that his education was more important than killing spirits.

It was then that Sam met Jessica, and they dated for several years and even lived with each other for a better part of that time. They were both looking forward to the future when suddenly the demon that had haunted the Winchester family so long ago returned with a horrid intent. It obviously wanted to leave an imprint on the youngest Winchester, as it hadn't before, and killed Jessica like it had killed his mother. Sam was utterly heartbroken, if that's even enough of a word, and blames himself for Jessica's death. Since then, he's been helping Dean hunt down spirits and that damn demon.

**_Personality:_** Same really is an optimistic sort of guy. Though he gets depressed easily, there's always a joke or a smile behind the mope. It seems that he is able to set things aside after moping for long enough, but there are times that the past comes up behind him and really becomes a haunt on his Winchester-like attitude. The Winchester all seem to share that trait undeniable happiness after mourning, and the ability to set pain aside and accept happiness for at least awhile.

But when Sam gets moody/sad/depressed, oh does it ever hit hard. He needs outside support to ever even think of getting back to normal, and generally that help can only come from people that he really loves and respects. He closes himself off from the rest of the world for a good amount of time whenever he gets into there melancholic moods, but the sun eventually does come up again.

Sam is very open to others, and has a heart for everyone. If you need a shoulder to cry on. he'll hold you; if you need someone to listen, he'll lend an ear; etc. He's not all that shy, and is definitely able to just walk right up to people and start a conversation, or start drilling them with questions as he is known to do. He wouldn't be called an introvert or an extrovert, really. Generally he's a bit standoffish, for all sorts of reasons, but he's not the quiet type, either.

**_Handicaps:_ **He has this thing called way to depressed to function. Other than that, though, he lets his emotions lead him rather than reason: one of the lessons that he either tossed aways or never learned from his father's teachings. He also seems to cloud important facts over with things that he wants to believe, rather than listen to what's really going on.

**_Powers:_** Up until sometime just before Jessica died, Sam had no powers of any real importance to mention. Since a few months before Jessica's death, though, he's been experiencing something called "prophetic dreams." It seems that he is also able to sense supernatural activity, at least at a subconscious level, and these visions that he has always seem to eventually come true. He is also able to pinpoint when, sometimes roughly and sometimes exactly, what he sees will happen. And apparently -- something that has happened only once before -- when Sam gets very emotional, he has performed some sort of act of telekinesis.

**

* * *

**

**_Name:_** **First -** Dean _(Pronounced: deen; Origin: English; valley or dean)_; **Last -** Winchester

**_Nicknames:_** some people will call him Deany or Deano to make him mad

**_Gender:_** male

**_Age:_** 27

**_DOB:_** Jan. 24th

**_Nationality:_** American

**_Languages He Speaks:_** American of course; a bit of Latin

**_Appearance:_** Dean stands at 6'1" and has a good demon hunter body; short medium brown hair with hazel eyes

**_Clothes:_ **He usually wears worn jeans(with holes or tattered), a button-up shirt (unbuttoned, so the shirt underneath is exposed), and a dark brown leather jacket. He has a thick silver washer ring on his right ring finger, along with an elephant (hair) bracelet on his right wrist. He also wears a long leather band necklace with a silverish gold pendant attached (an Egyptian protection charm supposedly).

**_Scars/Birthmarks/Tattoos:_** none (me: that are known my me anyway)

**_Relatives:_** Mom, Mary, deceased; Dad, John, deceased; Little Brother, Sam, alive

**_Occupation:_** spirit/demon hunter

**_History:_** Mother died when he was about four years old, in a fire caused my _the_ demon. So from an early age, he was trained by his father, John Winchester to hunt down and kill things of the supernatural, but unlike his brother he shows no resentment toward his father for being "raised like a warrior", feeling that after his mother's violent death, his father raised him and his younger brother the only way that he knew how at the time. He seems to prefer "the hunt" to the possibility of a normal life. Due to his father's training, he has several notable advantages for a human: he is an exceptional shot, has knowledge beyond the norm regarding the supernatural, is a skilled fighter, and appears to have some proficiency with melee weapons. He is also the only one allowed to call his brother "Sammy". When giving false names, he frequently gives the names of rock musicians. He also appears to be a fan of Jack Nicholson and possibly watches Oprah. He tends to make light of some of his and Sam's adventures and is known to use crude humor and make sexual innuendos. He is terrified of flying and claims that it is the reason why he drives everywhere. Dean values his family's safety over anything else, even going so far as to kill a demon and its human host in order to save Sam's life. He enjoys eating, and can be seen pigging out and enjoying his food.

**_Personality:_** Has his nice side, but is sarcastic and cocky. When it comes to girls he mostly uses his down stairs brain, although somewhat still serious. Cares about his little brother and would do anything to make sure Sam is safe.

**_Handicaps:_** None (me: that I know of) well unless you count the two time he almost died.

**_Powers:_** None, though he is pretty good about knowing when Sam is in trouble


	2. Prologue

**_'Supernatural Unnatural' - By: Alex_**

**_Prologue_**

Hello, my name is Alex Raka, I live in a world you may or may not understand. You see in my world it's hunt or be hunted. I know that saying is used way to often, but what I hunt is supernatural. Hunt, the word I can say without any problem. Though , unlike most hunters, I know how it feels to truly be hunted back. Demons, spirits, hunters, and even every day humans that know nothing about the supernatural world. All because of what I am, who they think I am or what, for power or well my powers that it, or sometimes but rarely just hunting me down for help. Jordin or as I call her Kitty, my sister not by blood but soul and spirit and I hunt together. We meant when I was about 10 and she was 13, she had been walking home from the library when she was attacked by a demon. I had been walking around when I heard her, so I went to help. After we vanquished it, I asked her why she knew so much about the demon and why she hadn't been freaked out. She said it was because she was a white lighter and a witch, I then explained about me. Not much to tell there… yeah right…I'm many things let's see but I do warn you this is a long list. I'm a Loup Garoux, a person that can change into a wolf, like a lycan (aka a werewolf) silver does effect me I can touch it as long as it's not in my blood, it's not that way with any other Loup Garoux others can't even touch it, but for some reason I can, fire also effects Loup Garouxs, but unlike a lycan you are either born one or your not, you cannot be changed into one. The Loup Garoux is from my mom's side, also from my mom's side, I'm a witch. My witch abilities that I have are those of photographic memory, mediumship, premonition, precognition, empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, levitation, molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, conjuration, sensing, superhuman reflexes, wolf senses, night vision, pyrokinesis, ability to make and control water/ice, and just plain being able to cast spells, etc. Then there is my dad's side of the family, which is a long line of hunters. My dad's family line has always hunted supernatural, but they had different ways than most hunters. You see they believed that even if someone was said to be bad, that they could become good. Kitty and I also found out that her parents knew my dad, because he had saved them from a demon once. Unlike Kitty who was an only child, I have or used to have a big family. But that changed all because of demons. My mom, Katara, died when I was 2 years old, she was drowned. I was the one that found her faced down in the water, I was little and didn't really understand the fact of if this was to happen get an adult. As soon I as I saw her I thought I was all a joke, but when I touched her shoulder and she flipped over I knew it wasn't, her eyes were wide open staring at me with a look of terror and fear. One would think that I wouldn't remember this that well, but I do perfectly, because of my power of photographic memory, since I can remember I've had nightmares of that day. My dad, Cole, taught all of us kids how to fight and hunt, one thing he forgot to tell us though, was how to defend ourselves against Roni. Roni was the slut my dad married when I was about five, it was after my older sister, Marie went to a boarding school in London, England. I guess my dad figured we needed a mom figure in our lives. None of us like Roni and she hated us, but only because when my dad wasn't on a hunt he gave most of his attention to us, instead of her. The only thing Roni ever did for us was hit us, and she is also the reason why my dad is now dead. We found out one day that she was cheating on him with this prick, Aaron, and if it wasn't bad enough that they had to kill my dad, they had to get married to each other. So not only did we get beat by Roni but also Aaron, Roni was bitcher but Aaron had more strength. No matter how bad it got or how bad Jay's and mines condition got, we always stuck up for our three younger siblings. You might be asking where's Marie? Well, she was in London at her boarding school, not knowing that any of this was happening. Or you might want to know who are the younger siblings? Besides Jay, Marie, and I, there was my younger twin sister, Melanie, our adopted little brother, Ace, and lastly our adopted little sister, Natalie. They hardly ever got hit, it was mostly Jay and I. That changed one day, when we decided we had enough with them. We found out that they had gotten someone from Aaron's pack, yes Aaron was a Loup Garoux. They got someone to kidnap Natalie, we didn't see her again, until we found her dead body that is. We were going to runaway, and Jay had already orbed Melanie and Ace to Marie's house. Jay and I weren't so lucky though, a minute after he orbed out, Roni and Aaron walked through the door. It wasn't fun and they REALLY hated when I wouldn't tell them where everyone was. Let's say if Jay had shown up a few minutes later, I would be dead. Jay ended up killing them or well he used the power of his familiar, Lux lucis Phoenix, aka Light Phoenix. After that Jay orbed me to Marie's and they both healed me and did something to counter act what Roni and Aaron did. After that everything seem like it was finally ok again, but then demons happened again. They attacked Ace, Melanie, and I when Jay and Marie weren't with us. That was also the day Melanie betrayed us, the day she was turned evil. No se wasn't possessed or anything, I guess her mind just snapped and she couldn't take anymore. The demons that attacked us did do something to her, which I still haven't figured out, then they kidnapped her. Jay and Marie found Ace and I in time to heal me, but Ace was too badly injured and wasn't breathing any more. Demons came back to wreak my life even more, when they tried killed Jay, we were on a hunt, what we thought was a spirit ended up being a demon. Gee do they not like me or what, I mean kill a few demons and you got half the underworld after you. Jay was hurt badly in order to protect me, but somehow I healed him, I don't know how but I did. He know lives with his wife and son, oh and they're also going to have a daughter in about 7-8 months. The attacks didn't stop there, they went on. Marie was killed by a fear demon or as some call them a darkness demon. Police marked it as a suicide, but I knew better. That was her worst fear, her killing herself and leaving all her family or what was let of it. A first it just seemed like she was depressed for some reason, I didn't think much of it since it was around the time our dad had died. By the time I pieced it together it was to late. Other than me and Jay she left her husband, Jackson, her son, Andros and daughter, Jade.

My name is Alex and this is my story, if you care to listen to my tale then please do, while I pass down the tale of not only my life but my families and the people we met along the way.


End file.
